koumori yo
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Inaho tidak peduli. InaSure/AU
1. Chapter 1

Inaho tak terlalu mengenal pemuda berhelai pucat itu.

Hari ini adalah awal musim gugur, dan Inaho masih rajin datang ke kuil seperti biasanya, berbekal uang receh serta mantel yang sedikit tebal akibat udara pagi.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda hari ini.

Inaho yang selalu datang sendirian kali ini punya teman. Ada seseorang yang mendahuluinya ketika ia selesai menapaki tangga penghubung.

Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan hakama berwarna hitam. Ia menoleh, menyadari ada yang datang selain dirinya.

"Ah, silahkan." selesai bertepuk tangan mengucapkan harapannya, pemuda itu balik arah dan melempar senyum tulus secara singkat, sebelum melewati gerbang kuil dan mulai menuruni tangga.

Inaho tidak peduli.

* * *

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine | BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj |**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

.

.

Inaho kembali bertemu dengannya lagi saat berbelanja telur di supermarket malam. Mereka berpapasan di pintu keluar, lalu Inaho memberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya, mengajaknya ngobrol ringan.

"Namamu siapa? Siapa tahu kita bertemu lagi. Aku Kaizuka Inaho."

Iris teal itu tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Kaizuka-san, terima kasih sudah mengajak berbincang. Tapi, aku harus segera pulang." pemuda itu berbelok ke arah kanan, meninggalkan Inaho di perempatan sendirian.

.  
Usia Inaho memang telah legal untuk memasuki dunia orang dewasa. Tapi, Inaho tak mempedulikannya selama telur adalah nomor satu di hatinya.

Malam ini Calm ngotot mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah kabaret yang cukup terkenal di kota. Inaho tak mampu menolak karena Calm bilang akan memberinya telur jika pulang. Mereka pergi berdua. Inaho tak perlu mengkhawatirkan akan diceramahi Yuki bila kembali esok pagi, karena kakak perempuannya itu sedang dinas di luar prefektur.

Kabaret yang dikatakan Calm memang ramai. Sedikit merasa beruntung karena Inaho tidak akan minum atau melakukan hal aneh-aneh, jadi Calm tak perlu mencemaskan dompetnya.

Lha, ngajak tapi gak modal.

Mereka memilih kursi di tengah, dan duduk bersebelahan. Kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawakan daftar menu. Inaho hanya minta kopi, sementara Calm ingin minum wine.

"Kenapa kau tak sedikit bersenang-senang, Inaho? Ayolah." Calm miris melihat Inaho memesan secangkir kopi.

"Aku pergi kalau begitu." Inaho bersiap beranjak, tapi Calm menahannya agar tetap duduk.

"Maafkan aku, Inaho-sama."

"Baiklah." Inaho menghela nafas.

"Mau ditemani oleh salah satu gadis kabaret di sini untuk menemani anda minum, Tuan?" si pelayan memberi kode mata berupa kedipan.

Tentu saja ada biaya tambahan.

"Inaho?" Calm bertanya hati-hati pada rekannya, seakan meminta persetujuan.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Yeyy! Baiklah, yang biasa saja." bisik Calm pada pelayan. Pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu memanggilkan seorang gadis bernama Nina.

Inaho hanya duduk diam, sementara teman di sampingnya bersenang-senang sendiri.

'Kapan aku mendapat imbalan telurnya?'

Inaho -_-

Mendadak suasana kabaret yang riuh menjadi hening. Ada orang lain yang masuk bersama rombongan beberapa orang. Perawakannya tinggi dan tegap. Helainya pirang menawan, setiap langkah kakinya mampu menarik perhatian. Para pelayan langsung memberi hormat ketika ia berjalan melewati mereka.

"Siapa dia?" Inaho bertanya pelan pada Calm di sebelahnya. Tapi, apa daya, temannya ternyata sudah teler duluan.  
Beberapa pelayan otomatis lari ke belakang. Butuh beberapa menit supaya mereka kembali, dengan seseorang yang terlihat mempesona sekalipun dari kejauhan.

"Baguslah tempat kumuh seperti ini mengerti."

Kimono wanita warna merah berlukis bangau itu sungguh indah. Tusuk kondenya nampak banyak di atas kepala. Ia memberi hormat dengan bersujud kepada orang yang datang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan."

Yang disebut Tuan hanya mendengus dan meletakkan ujung tongkat di kepalanya sebelum diangkat kembali.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Ia bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti sang Tuan dengan perlahan dan anggun. Inaho bahkan hampir tak berkedip begitu mengenali iris toska saat tempatnya dilewati olehnya.

"Hei, kau."

Ia masih tak menoleh. Mengabaikan Inaho dan berjalan pergi. Inaho memanggil beberapa kali hingga berlari menghampirinya, menerobos penjagaan belakang dengan paksa lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ia terus saja berjalan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, pergilah." katanya, terus berlalu meninggalkan Inaho yang jadi pusat atensi.

Tuan yang berada di barisan depan, berada di depan Inaho entah sejak kapan. Ia melayangkan tongkatnya dan membuat Inaho terjatuh.

"Kau tak boleh menyentuh milikku, milik Cruhteo."

Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan, dan berjalan di samping pemuda yang Inaho tahu.

Inaho tak terlalu mengenalnya. Tetapi, akan ia buat pemuda itu mencabut kata-kata bahwa tak lagi mengenalinya.

.

.

Di penghujung musim gugur, kuil yang sering dikunjungi Inaho masih tak ada pengunjung sama sekali. Inaho baru sempat mampir di akhir musim akibat pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk sebelum golden week. Dengan sedikit harapan, ia akan berjumpa lagi dengan pemuda itu.

Benar, ia ada di sana. Berdiri seorang diri mengenakan hakama.

"Hei, kau..beritahu aku namamu.."

Ia tak menjawab, pun ketika Inaho tepat di sisinya. Tatapannya begitu redup menatap lonceng kuil.

"Hei.."

Ia menoleh, "Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Tapi, kau harus berpura-pura tak mengenalku lagi.".

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tolong hargai kebaikanku. Tuan Cruhteo biasanya tidak akan segan membunuh orang yang menyentuhku selain dirinya. Ia pelanggan nomor satu di kabaret kami."

"Kami?"

"Aku pemilik kabaret, Slaine Troyard. Mempunyai hutang yang sangat besar pada Tuan Cruhteo."

"Tapi, kenapa kau ikut dengannya? Ada bisnis yang mengharuskanmu memakai kimono wanita?"

"Ya, bisnis di atas ranjang."

Slaine tertawa, meskipun bagi Inaho itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Tawanya terhenti, "Kau jijik padaku sekarang?"

Inaho menggeleng.

"Biasanya orang normal akan jijik mendengarnya."

"Menurutmu aku tidak normal, begitu?"

Giliran Slaine yang menggeleng.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?" Slaine bertanya.

"Semuanya."

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Kaizuka-san."

"Inaho saja."

"Baiklah, Inaho. Kau yang memaksaku."

Slaine berbalik arah, berjalan menuju tangga. Saat itulah Inaho melihat pergelangan kaki pemuda itu karena ujung kain sedikit terangkat.

Berwarna kebiruan.

.

.

.

Inaho tak lagi dapat menemuinya bertahun-tahun kemudian, meski ia telah datang ke kabaret dan membawa semua tabungannya. Para pelayan di sana enggan berbicara tentang Slaine dan memintanya jangan melibatkan pelayan.

"Slaine-sama?"

Inaho akhirnya bertanya pada salah satu gadis kabaret yang menuangkan sake untuknya, Lemrina.

"Aku ingin menemuinya. Tabunganku sudah cukup untuk pindah ke Amerika. Bosku pun setuju aku dipindah ke cabang di sana." jelas Inaho. Sebentar, hubungannya apa.

Lemrina tertawa pelan, "Anda benar-benar peduli pada penyelamat kami."

"Penyelamat?" heran Inaho.

"Ya. Ia menyelamatkan kami di saat sedang sebatang kara. Sampai hari ini pun ia masih membuat harapan agar kami tetap bertahan hidup meski di tempat seperti ini. Tapi, ini jauh lebih baik daripada tak melakukan apa-apa. Kami selalu berhutang budi padanya."

 _Hutang?_

"Kudengar, ia memiliki hutang pada Tuan Cruhteo?" bisik Inaho.

Lemrina terkejut mendengarnya, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Untuk membangun tempat ini, Slaine-sama memerlukan dana yang tak sedikit. Tuan Cruhteo membantunya dengan imbalan bersyarat."

"Seperti bisnis di atas ranjang?" tanya Inaho blak-blakan.

"Kami ingin menolongnya, tapi kami akan makan apa nanti? Kami cukup bekerja keras untuk menghargai kebaikannya."

Inaho mulai paham dengan alur konyol ini.

"Lalu, sekarang ia dimana?"

Lemrina menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Di kediaman Tuan Cruhteo. Slaine-sama tak pernah pulang sejak tiga tahun ini."

Inaho langsung berdiri dan meletakkan sejumlah uang yang seharusnya masih tersisa kembalian.

"Beri aku peta, Lemrina."

.

.

Sudah lama sekali Slaine tak melihat dunia luar. Tuan Cruhteo benar-benar keterlaluan sampai mengurungnya seperti ini bertahun-tahun.

Slaine bangun dari tempat tidur dan masih merasakan perih menjalar di bagian punggung.

"Ia kasar sekali hingga mencambuk ―aw!" Slaine sudah berhati-hati meski masih begitu sakit. Di sebelahnya, Tuan Cruhteo masih tertidur pulas. Slaine berniat membersihkan diri dulu di kamar mandi.

"Dosaku terlalu banyak." ujarnya, berpegangan pada tembok dan merembet hingga kamar mandi tanpa busana. Ia lalu mulai mandi dan gosok gigi untuk menghilangkan bau percumbuan di seluruh tubuh. Tak lupa keramas, benar-benar ingin mengenyahkan aroma seks yang membuatnya mual.

Setelah selesai, ia memakai jubah mandi yang tersampir di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia melihat jam menunjuk angka enam pagi, dan ia membangunkan Cruhteo dengan pelan.

"Tuan, sudah jam enam...oahmm..." Slaine sendiri masih mengantuk, sepertinya.

Cruhteo membuka sepasang matanya perlahan dan melihat Slaine yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Slaine..." ia lalu duduk dari posisi berbaringnya sambil memijit kepala.

"Saya buatkan teh hangat dulu, Tuan?"  
Cruhteo mengangguk.

Slaine lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur, mencari daun teh dan memasak air. Cruhteo turut membersihkan diri dan keluar menyusul setengah jam kemudian. Ia melangkah ke ruang makan di lantai satu, dimana anaknya, Klancain, sudah duduk menunggu sarapan.

"Pagi, ayah."

"Hm, pagi juga, nak."

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Slaine datang membawa teh dan sarapan, lalu menatanya di meja makan. Klancain mulai terbiasa jika kini Slaine mengurus semuanya.

"Saya permisi." Slaine kembali ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mencuci seprainya yang kotor. Klancain memperhatikan bagaimana Slaine kesusahan menaiki tangga.

"Ayah, sampai kapan kau akan menahannya di sini? Katamu, ia pemilik kabaret, kan? Kau tidak membiarkannya bekerja?"

Cruhteo menuang air panas dari teko kecil pada gelas berisi daun teh hijau kesukaannya, menyeduhnya.

"Entahlah." jawab yang lebih tua sambil menyeruput teh paginya.

"Kau ingin mempekerjakannya jadi pembantu di sini?"

"Entahlah." Cruhteo meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong.

Ting tong!

Klancain tak perlu menunggu perintah untuk segera membukakan pintu utama yang tak jauh dari ruang makan. Ia menarik gagang pintu dan melihat seorang pemuda berdiri. Di belakangnya, para penjaga terkapar tak berdaya.

"Permisi, saya ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini." ia menyerahkan sebuah stopmap berisikan data diri.

"A-ano..." Klancain menunjuk orang-orang yang terkapar seperti sarden.

"Mereka selalu menghalangiku, padahal niatku baik." pemuda itu memejamkan mata sambil geleng-geleng.

"Siapa, Klancain?"

"Ayah, cepat kesini!" seru Klancain.

Cruhteo datang menghampiri, melihat bocah yang dulu ia temui di kabaret.

"Apa urusanmu, bocah pengganggu?" selidiknya.

"Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini, Tuan."

"Klancain, bawa pergi dia." titah Cruhteo sembari berbalik pergi. Klancain menatap pemuda asing itu dan mengeluarkan senyumnya,

"Maaf, ayahku memang seperti itu. Jadi, bicara di luar saja, ya?"

.

"Apa katamu?" Inaho setengah berteriak hingga menarik atensi para pengunjung di cafe yang sekarang ia tempati.

"Pelankan suaramu, Kaizuka-san." Klancain terkekeh pelan. "Aku ulangi, sepertinya ayahku tak berniat membebaskan pemuda yang kau sebut Slaine itu."

"Kenapa kau tak lapor polisi?"

"Aduh, bagaimana, ya? Ayahku seseorang yang tinggi jabatannya di militer." ia tertawa.

Inaho pusing.

"Jadi, apa Slaine pernah kabur -atau setidaknya berusaha kabur dari rumahmu?" tanya Inaho lagi.

Klancain menggeleng.

"Tidak. Slaine-san sepertinya tidak keberatan tinggal di rumah bersama ayah yang -err sifatnya sedikit kasar. Tapi, aku penasaran, apa dia berhenti bekerja, ya? Setahuku ia pemilik sebuah kabaret di tengah kota."

Itu juga salah satu misteri yang belum terpecahkan bagi Inaho.

"Kau siapanya Slaine-san, omong-omong?" Calm menyisihkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku..." benar juga. Inaho harus mengarang alasan.

"Hm?"

"Aku sepupu jauhnya." dusta besar.

"Tapi Slaine-san tak pernah cerita punya keluarga."

 _Mampus._

"Ah, aku juga baru mengetahuinya tempo hari dari almarhumah kakek dan langsung mencarinya." sialan, dia pasti mulai curiga sekarang.

"Begitu, ya. Cukup sulit ternyata."

Inaho akan memikirkan rencana lain esok hari.

* * *

 **ber-sam-bung #NAMBAHUTANGAJA**

* * *

 **special thanks** for **kanato-desu XDDDDD** yang selalu menyempatkan mampir di cerita saya XDDD

thanks for read

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

Slaine masih bersemangat mengayuh sepedanya ketika jalan mulai menanjak yang entah menuju kemana. Helai sakura beterbangan akibat ulang angin, berputar-putar di udara sebelum jatuh ke tanah, tak luput dari jalur yang dilalui Slaine sekalipun.

Hari ini seorang Slaine Troyard sedang dalam edisi kabur dari ayahnya saat beliau hendak menengok apartemen baru mereka di Jepang. Ia dan ayahnya memang bukan penduduk lokal, namun pindahan dari Norwegia. Mereka pindah karena tugas ayahnya adalah seorang peneliti ternama dan sedang mengembangkan sebuah alat baru untuk Negeri Matahari Terbit ini.

Slaine masih sibuk memutar injakan pedal dengan kaki ketika tiba di tikungan. Menikmati semilir yang berhembus dan membelai helai pucatnya, ia tetap melaju tanpa ragu. Tak menduga bahwa jalan setelahnya adalah menurun dan seorang bocah melintas seenak jidat di tengah jalurnya. Tangan kiri dengan cepat mengerem meski kecepatan roda masih tersisa.

"Ming―"

 **BRUKK**

 _ **Trrrrrr**_

Terlambat. Slaine sudah menubruknya. Sepedanya peot menjadi angka delapan dan Slaine melihat kepala bocah yang nampak sepantaran dengannya itu berdarah.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" Slaine bingung menyusun kata, karena ia baru belajar bahasa Jepang dari sebulan lalu sebelum keberangkatannya kemarin. Bocah berambut cokelat gelap itu lalu mencoba duduk, memegang sisi tengkoraknya yang terasa sakit.

"Aduh..." katanya pelan.

"M-maaf, ayo kita ke rumah sakit!"

Pihak korban itu menatap tersangka tunggal di sana, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau siapa?"

"A-ah, itu tidak penting. Tunjukkan aku rumah sakitnya, kebetulan aku bawa atm ayahku. Aku bingung uang sebanyak ini dibuat apa."

Iris merah berkedip, "Tidak usah." ia berdiri ",aku bi―"

Dan dia pingsan.

.

.

.

.

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Story© Panda Dayo**

 **| shounen-ai , hvmv dsj |**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

.

.

.

.

Slaine yang sedang bersih-bersih rumah, melihat kepulangan Klancain yang entah darimana. Ia hanya menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat datang kembali. Klancain menatapnya sebentar sebelum membalasnya. Beginilah rutinitas Slaine saat ini. Tinggal di kediaman Tuan Cruhteo dan anaknya yang sama-sama merupakan orang berpengaruh di militer Jepang saat ini. Ia masih tak tahu bahwa pemuda bernama Inaho itu mencarinya tadi, karena ia tengah berada di belakang.

"Oh iya, Slaine-san." Klancain berhenti di dasar tangga. "Apa kau ingin keluar dari rumah ini?"

Slaine tersenyum tipis. "Kalau Tuan Cruhteo mengusirku, mungkin." jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Klancain tak bertanya lebih jauh, dan kini Slaine yang heran mengapa Klancain bertanya demikian. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, mana laporanmu bulan ini, Kaizuka?"

"Sudah saya kirim ke e-mail anda, pak."

Inaho menjawab sejujur-jujurnya ketika Pimpinan Direksi, Saazbaum, bertanya demikian. Posisi Inaho di bagian keuangan cukup berat karena Inaho tak begitu paham masalah pembukuan. Untung kakaknya mengerti dan mengajarinya. Perempuan memang bisa diandalkan untuk situasi tertentu rupanya.

Inaho -_-

"Kau bisa kembali."

Inaho balik kanan, melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Di balik pintu rupanya Calm berdiri ―sambil menguping.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Calm?"

"Kau tidak takut dengan wajah seram Tuan Saazbaum, ya?" tanya Calm pelan saat Inaho menutup pintu di belakangnya. Inaho dapat mendengar Tuan Saazbaum bertelepon setelahnya, tapi ia diam saja.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Inaho balik.

"Hahh...itu tidak penting. Ayo makan siang, Rayet menunggu."

Inaho mengangguk pelan, mengikuti kemana Calm memimpin jalannya. Sebenarnya Inaho tak perlu pemandu segala, sih. Hanya saja penglihatannya agak terganggu. Mata kirinya disfungsi, tak dapat lagi melihat seluas jangkauan penglihatannya dulu. Inaho sendiri tak ingat apa yang membuatnya melupakan faktor mengapa netranya dapat buta, tapi toh itu tak penting saat ini. Ia bisa jalan sendiri, tapi hitung-hitung membuat temannya senang tak terdengar buruk.

Di kantin kantor bagian baris kedua, terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi yang sudah diisi oleh Rayet sembari menunggu kedua temannya sejak tadi. Rayet menatap tajam, seperti hendak menguliti mereka hidup-hidup. Calm bergetar ketakutan, berlindung di balik tubuh tegap Inaho.

"Kalian lama sekali."

"Maaf, Saazbaum-san menahanku sebentar." Inaho mengambil kursi, berhadapan dengan Rayet, sementara Calm duduk di sebelah teman laki-lakinya.

"Laporan keuangan? Sepertinya si tua bangka itu ingin mendepakmu hingga menginvestigasi seminggu sekali." dengus Rayet.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih." Inaho melihat makanan di depannya yang sudah tersaji, mungkin telah dipesankan sebelum ia kemari.

"Kakakmu polisi kan, Kaizuka?" Calm turut berkomentar. "Kapan-kapan kirim fotonya ke aku dong."

"Tidak akan."

Inaho memisahkan sumpitnya dan mulai menyantap menu favorit yang dihidangkan; nasi dengan telur mentah. Ia menambahkan sedikit kecap di atasnya dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Menumu seperti anak kecil." sindir Rayet, tak peduli Inaho meliriknya penuh arti.

"Sudahlah, Rayet-san, ngomong-ngomong, katanya akan ada pekerja baru, ya?" Calm membuka ponselnya dan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika menemukannya.

"Ini fotonya." ia menunjukkan sebuah potret dengan objek berparas cantik.

"Wow." Rayet menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau dapat darimana?"

"Dia cantik, kan? Ehehehe." Calm tertawa pelan. Inaho tak menanggapi walau ia sekilas melihatnya. Memang cantik, sih. Tapi, rasanya sedikit aneh. Apa dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, ya?

"Namanya hngg...siapa, ya...Asseylum kalau aku tidak salah."

"Nama yang aneh." Rayet meletakkan sumpitnya dan meminum jusnya.

Inaho tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Inaho, Yuki, kakaknya pun saat ini tengah makan siang dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya. Membahas beberapa kasus yang belum tuntas di divisi masing-masing. Bertukar cerita tentang pengalaman mereka saat mengejar target operasi semalam.

"Aku menembaknya seperti ini, dor! Dan dia jatuh."

Yuki terkikik pelan, melanjutkan membaca _file_ yang diterimanya pagi ini dari atasannya. Katanya tentang sebuah kasus pembunuhan di salah satu distrik di Ginza semalam, dekat Penguin Bar. Korban berjenis kelamin wanita ditemukan telah tewas dengan luka tusuk di sekujur tubuh atas nama Lemrina. Jasadnya masih diotopsi, tapi berhubung tak ada informasi mengenai keluarganya, kepolisian akan memakamkannya siang ini. Menurut data, ia adalah salah seorang pekerja di sebuah kabaret ternama milik seseorang bernama Slaine Troyard. Pemilik tempat tersebut pun tak dapat dihubungi untuk sekedar meminta keterangan, karena para pekerja lain di sana mengatakan pria itu telah lama pergi dari sana tanpa mengabari siapapun. Nina, teman Lemrina di sana, memberitahukan bahwa hanya Lemrina yang diberitahu kemana pemilik tempat hiburan itu pergi. Terlebih, tak ada yang melihat Lemrina di malam kematiannya, ia ijin tak datang melalui pesan singkat. Tak ada yang menyangka mereka tak dapat menemuinya lagi.

"Astaga, kepalaku." keluh Yuki sembari memijit kening. Kasus ini terlalu berputar-putar, dan akhirnya tak ada satupun petunjuk untuk menemukan pelaku pembunuhan. Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, tempat hiburan itu diawasi dari jauh oleh pihak kepolisian agar kasus serupa tak terulang. Dugaan sementara adalah Lemrina dibawa pergi oleh salah seorang pelanggan yang menipunya. Masalahnya, tak ada satupun sidik jari pelaku tertinggal atau helai rambut yang terjatuh. Memang ada jejak kaki dengan motif alas pantofel dewasa, tapi itu pun tak cukup sebagai barang bukti.

"Kaizuka, sudah selesai?"

Yuki terjengit begitu mengetahui atasannya, Darzana Magbaredge berdiri di sampingnya entah sejak kapan.

"Ma-Magbaredge-san! Jangan tiba-tiba muncul!"

"Kau pikir aku hantu? Kau yang terlalu sibuk melamun." Magbaredge tak sengaja melihat _file_ yang sedang dibaca Yuki.

"Kasus semalam, ya?"

"Y-ya, Magbaredge-san. Aku sedang mencoba menganalisanya. Bagaimanapun kita butuh keterangan pemilik kabaret sebagai keterangan pendukung untuk mengetahui latar belakang korban." jelas Yuki. "Bisa saja kejadian ini terkait dengan masa lalunya."

"Sedikit merepotkan." Magbaredge menghela nafas, "tapi idemu boleh juga. Jadi, ayo kita ke kantor membahas ini bersama Marito-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seperti yang anda katakan, Saazbaum-sama. Saya melihat target di kediaman Tuan Cruhteo."

Inko mendengarkan jawaban dari Tuannya melalui telepon sebelum ditutup kembali. Ia kembali melihat sosok yang diperintahkan sebagai objek pencarian kali ini.

"Slaine Troyard, huh? Kenapa Tuan Saazbaum begitu menginginkannya?" Inko menurunkan teropong yang sedari tadi dipakai guna mengamati. Laki-laki itu tadi sedang duduk santai di balkon sebelum menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu. Inko lalu turun dari pohon yang dipanjatnya. Sedikit tinggi memang, dan itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi seorang mata-mata sepertinya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya turun begitu tahu apa yang menunggunya di bawah sana. Menelan ludah gugup, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa seceroboh ini.

Oh, tidak.

"Sibuk mengamati sesuatu, nona?"

 _Slaine Troyard._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inaho heran ketika kembali ke kabaret kemarin, banyak polisi berlalu lalang di sekitar sana. Wanita kabaret masih bekerja menemani pelanggan minum seperti biasa, tapi yang mengejutkan adalah ketika ia menemukan Nina, salah satu pekerja di sana menangis tersedu-sedu sambil ditenangkan oleh beberapa temannya.

Inaho ingin bertanya tapi tidak enak, maka ia menarik salah seorang wanita di sana yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, maaf, Tuan. Teman kami, Lemrina, ditemukan menjadi korban pembunuhan." ia kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya setelah memberi penjelasan singkat. Inaho mencoba mengingat. Kalau tidak salah, Lemrina adalah wanita yang memberinya petunjuk mengenai tempat Slaine berada saat ini.

 _Kenapa harus Lemrina?_

Inaho berasumsi ini ada keterkaitannya dengan orang yang membawa Slaine pergi. Jangan-jangan...

Inaho menggeleng sendiri. Ia kemudian berbalik pergi dari sana dan berniat menanyai kakaknya mengenai ini. Tadinya ia ingin menanyai Lemrina lagi, karena sepertinya ia tahu banyak mengenai Slaine. Siapa yang mengira akan jadi seperti ini.

Hari sudah larut saat Inaho menyadarinya setengah jam kemudian. Di jalan menuju rumah, ia harus menanjak sebelum berjumpa dengan sebuah tikungan tajam di bibir tebing. Lengang, sepi, dan sunyi. Daerah rumahnya memang bukan wilayah yang banyak dilalui kendaraan, dan lebih mengherankan bila jalanan di sini ramai oleh transportasi.

Kakinya menapak perlahan saat mulai berbelok. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada tas kerjanya sembari melirik kanan-kiri. Sepi bukan berarti aman. Kakaknya biasanya diantar hingga ke rumah oleh rekan kerjanya, jadi Inaho tak perlu mencemaskan soal itu.

Angin musim gugur berhembus sedikit kencang menerpanya, terasa dingin dan menakutkan, menusuk tulang belakang. Sebentar lagi musim dingin, semua akan menjadi lebih dingin dari ini. Suhu akan berada di bawah kisaran sepuluh derajat. Entah mengapa Inaho tak menyukai musim dingin. Karena ketika salju turun, ia pasti akan flu dan demam tinggi. Sungguh sialan tubuh kurusnya ini.

Inaho melihat perpanjangan bayangannya sendiri ketika menunduk. Tersentak, ia menoleh ke belakang, saat itu pula sebuah sorot menyilaukannya.

 _ **Ckitt**_

 **BRAKK**

Tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter ke depan. Mata kanan refleks terpejam karena darah mengalir deras menuruni wajahnya. Penglihatan kirinya tak bisa ia andalkan, jadi ia hanya menebak dalam hati,

 _Siapa?_

Inaho dapat mendengar suara kendaraan itu menjauh. Inaho ingin bergerak tapi sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Pun kesadarannya yang berangsur menurun.

 _Gelap._

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **a/n** :

*sfx suara jangkrik*

 **Kanato-desu** : halo kanato-san! (Boleh kupanggil begitu ga si eheh #SKSD) terima kasih ya sudah sering mampir wqw yuks kibarkan inasure bersama 7*q*)7 semoga suka chapter ini, ya!

thanks for read

siluman panda


	3. Chapter 3

Orang bilang wajar bila kau menginginkan sesuatu.

Slaine adalah bukti nyata dari kalimat itu. Setiap hari ia hanya mampu memandang birunya langit dari jendelanya. Tak pernah bisa keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

 _Atau sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukannya?_

 _Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?_

Ia duduk menikmati semilir angin dan ditemani suasana teduh akibat pepohonan yang lumayan tinggi. Tidak buruk juga tinggal di sini karena Cruhteo selalu memberinya hal-hal yang bahkan tak pernah ia dapatkan semasa hidupnya. Ia tak perlu khawatir kelaparan. Ia juga tak perlu mencemaskan akan kekurangan. Cruhteo telah memberi semua untuknya dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Slaine tidak tahu apa yang terasa salah dari hidupnya. Mungkin saja menjual tubuhnya adalah dosa terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan.

 _Bukan mungkin, tapi memang demikian_.

Tapi, siapa yang akan peduli? Slaine memerlukannya untuk bertahan hidup walau ia tak buta soal dosa. Ia sadar tak punya kemampuan apa-apa, ia tahu bahwa ia tak dapat melakukan hal selain yang ia lakukan saat ini.

 _Cara hidupnya?_

 _"Slaine, mari kita lari."_

Ucapan Lemrina itu masih terbayang di benaknya, menghantuinya setiap hari.

Malam itu Slaine mengajaknya bertemu di sudut gang untuk membahas langkah apa yang harus diambil ke depannya. Slaine perlu keberanian untuk mengatakan hal yang jujur, tidak ingin meninggalkan Cruhteo. Malam itu hujan, baik Slaine maupun Lemrina basah kuyup karenanya. Lemrina terlihat marah karena reaksi Slaine sangat berbeda dengan yang ia katakan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu.

 _"Kenapa, Slaine? Karena hutang ayahmu padanya?_ "

Ucapan Lemrina benar.

Ayahnya yang berhutang kepada pria itu demi penelitiannya. Sebuah penelitian yang bahkan Slaine tidak tahu itu apa. Ayahnya mengatakan semacam sesuatu yang menakjubkan dan akan membuat semua orang terkagum. Slaine tak berani mengganggu ayahnya. Walaupun demikian, ayahnya adalah orang yang baik dan selalu memerhatikannya. Ia selalu memberi Slaine vitamin yang cukup semasa ia masih hidup.

Lalu ayahnya bunuh diri karena hutang ini. Slaine tak punya pilihan selain membayar dengan tubuhnya. Waktu itu ia masih remaja, tidak tahu dunia kerja dan tak mengerti bagaimana cara menghasilkan uang.

Slaine tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia bukannya tidak ingin bebas seperti yang barusan diucapkan secara tersirat oleh Lemrina, tapi ketika orang lain menjelekkan Cruhteo, entah mengapa ia tidak terima. Hatinya berteriak tak rela.

 _Kenapa?_

Slaine tidak lagi mendengar suara Lemrina akibat derasnya hujan. Begitu tersadar, tubuh Lemrina telah bersimbah darah di depannya.

Slaine terdiam. Menatapnya dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Lemrina."

Slaine tahu Lemrina adalah orang keras kepala. Revolver masih ia genggam sebelum dimasukkan ke saku pakaian.

"Selamat tinggal."

* * *

 _ **[ ketika kita sadar, semua itu hanya ilusi. ]**_

* * *

Tidak banyak yang bisa Inaho lakukan setelah menjadi korban tabrak lari. Seluruh tubuhnya nyaris diperban dan itu sulit membuatnya bergerak, terasa tidak nyaman. Kakaknya setiap hari juga rutin menjenguk, membawakan buah kesukaan adiknya, berharap Inaho akan segera sembuh. Kakaknya sangat panik waktu pertama kali membesuk, kata dokter yang merawatnya. Inaho sih tidak masalah dengan sifat kakaknya, hanya saja bagi beberapa orang mungkin tak menyukainya.

"Apa ada yang sakit, Nao-kun? Katakan pada kakak, ya?"

"Kau tidak bekerja, Yuki-nee?"

Yuki tersenyum tipis. "Aku izin cuti, paling cuma bakal kena potongan gaji." katanya, tanpa rasa sesal sama sekali.

Inaho agak merasa bersalah karena mengganggu jam kerja kakaknya. Tapi, perempuan itu keras kepala dan Inaho lebih memilih menerima apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini daripada harus membuang waktu dengan berdebat hal yang tidak berguna.

"Kau tahu, Nao-kun, kasus baru kami agak sulit—" Yuki bercerita. "Kami tak bisa melacaknya karena hujan waktu itu."

"Memang benar, sulit jika jejaknya terhapus hujan, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada bukti, kan?"

"Hanya jejak kaki yang cukup dalam di tanah yang masih tersisa. Kami sudah memotretnya tapi tidak ada perkembangan."

"Hm, cukup sulit juga. Rambut?"

"Hanya ada beberapa milik korban, sayangnya. Aku agak cemas karena pembunuhan sedang marak dan kau akan diincar." Yuki tentu saja makin cemas dengan keselamatan sang adik setelah kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa." kata Inaho. Padahal dia sudah memasang wajah orang yang tak punya uang dan masih saja diincar.

Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Inaho?

"Beberapa ada yang melakukan pembunuhan secara acak." lanjut Yuki. Ada juga beberapa orang yang menjadikan aktivitas ini sebagai hobi mereka. Ouch.

"Oke, itu mengerikan, tapi aku bisa jaga diri. Kakak lihat?"

Yuki swt. "Kau hampir jadi mumi hidup, Nao-kun."

 _ **Cklek.**_

 _ **Krieett.**_

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Kaizuka kecil?"

Inaho melirik ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Dokter yang menanganinya ternyata masuk.

"Yagarai-sensei, terima kasih sudah merawat Inaho." ucap Yuki sambil sedikit membungkukan seperempat bagian atas tubuhnya. "Dan kalau bukan anda yang menemukannya, saya tidak tahu nasibnya."

"Kau kejam sekali, kak Yuki." ucap Inaho masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Yang penting Inaho selamat, kan?" Yagarai tertawa. "Seminggu lagi kau boleh pulang." katanya. Inaho bernafas lega. Ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama di Rumah Sakit karena gajinya pasti terpotong selama ia ada di sini.

"Kaizuka!"

Seruan lain terdengar. Ternyata rombongan teman-teman kantornya berebutan untuk segera masuk duluan.

"Aku duluan!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Inaho sebenarnya bingung mereka itu sudah dewasa ataukah masih berjiwa bocah.

"Kami baru bisa menjenguk hari ini, maaf. Soalnya harus membereskan pekerjaan dulu." Calm berhasil mendahului yang lain.

"Oh, tidak apa, sih. Seminggu lagi aku keluar dari neraka ini, aku akan berjuang."

Calm swt. "Yah, kupikir kau akan berubah setelah kecelakaan karena kepalamu katanya sempat terbentur aspal cukup keras."

"Maksudmu berubah?"

"Yah, seperti mukamu yang tersenyum?"

Inaho merotasi kedua manik merahnya. "Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi..." Inaho memelankan suaranya di akhir. "..protozoa.."

"Kau memanggilku protozoa?! Sini maju, Inaho!"

"Calm, Kaizuka-san sedang terluka!" Nina menengahi. Inaho melihat lagi, ada seseorang yang tak ia kenal di belakang Nina.

"Nina, dia siapa?" Inaho menunjuknya. Nina tersentak, lalu buru-buru menyeret yang ada di belakangnya. "Kenalkan, pegawai baru di perusahaan kita, Asseylum! Asseylum, ini Kaizuka Inaho. Secara teknis kita semua ada di bawah pria ini." Nina tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Kaizuka-san." sapa Asseylum. Dia memang cantik sih. Inaho kalau tidak salah ingat pernah melihatnya di ponsel milik Calm. Ternyata yang asli memang lebih bening, ya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku Kaizuka Inaho, salam kenal." Inaho tentu tahu tata krama dan sopan santun.

"Nih, untukmu." Rayet menempelkan sebuket bunga tepat di wajah Inaho. Wanginya harum. Inaho melihat bunga apa yang diberikan Rayet. Sekumpulan lili putih menghidupkan visualnya.

"Cantik sekali. Maaf merepotkanmu, Rayet." Inaho memandangi bunga itu. Bagus sekali. Mungkin setelah ia sembuh, akan ia pertimbangkan untuk menanam bunga ini di kebunnya.

"Bukan masalah besar, sih. Tapi tua bangka itu terus-terusan mengeluh karena tak ada dirimu dan mencari pekerja bayaran lain." Rayet mengutarakan.

"Kami permisi dulu." Yuki berpamitan, dan akhirnya keluar bersama Yagarai entah kemana.

"Pekerja bayaran lain?"

"Seperti pekerja sewaan, Kaizuka! Kalau aku tidak salah ingat namanya...ngg...Mazureek siapalah itu." Nina menyahut. Ia tak terlalu ingat dengan pekerja yang menggantikan Inaho sementara waktu itu.

"Gajiku.." keluh Inaho entah pada siapa.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Calm. "Asseylum membawakanmu sesuatu dari rumahnya."

Asseylum membungkuk sebentar, sebelum mengangkat kotak bekal tingkat tiga berwarna hitam dan bermotif sakura. "Kebetulan ada bahan lebih di rumah. Dan karena ini hari menjenguk, sekalian saja. Semoga kau suka. Aku dengar kau suka telur." Asseylum tersenyum.

Inaho mengernyit.

Calm meletakkannya di meja nakas di sebelah kiri ranjang Inaho.

"Kau beruntung sekali, kawan. Apa aku juga harus celaka sepertimu?" Calm setengah berbisik padanya.

"Kukatakan satu hal, Calm. Tidak akan ada yang peduli."

Calm menangis dalam hati.

* * *

"Rumah target terlihat."

Perintah dikirimkan melalui walkie talkie. Inko kembali ke kawasan ini untuk kedua kali, namun ia bersama para polisi lain untuk mengungkap sebuah kasus yang dilaporkan bulan lalu oleh seseorang bernama Saazbaum. Ia mencurigai adanya tindakan penyekapan dan pemaksaan di kediaman Cruhteo, salah satu petinggi militer negara ini. Ia juga menduga adanya kaitan antara kasus ini dengan anak teman lamanya.

"Bagaimana situasinya?"

"Aman."

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

Inko memulai pergerakan. Mengendap pelan-pelan di antara semak untuk mendekati bangunan utama. Di pintu luar, ada beberapa orang yang berjaga. Diduga mereka juga dilatih untuk menyingkirkan gangguan hama, dan parasit lain.

"Saazbaum-san. Kondusif di pintu utama tapi ada tiga orang berjaga." lapor Inko.

"Aku tahu,batalion satu sedang menyusuri area belakang untuk menyingkirkan sebagian. Jangan terburu-buru, tunggu hingga pemilik rumah kembali."

 _Bzzt._

"Dimengerti."

Ketiga penjaga itu langsung diumpuhkan dengan serangan obat bius pada bom asap yang mereka lemparkan. Inko segera bergerak maju bersama rekannya. Mereka mendobrak pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Suasana rumah tampak begitu sepi. Beberapa petugas langsung menyusuri area sekitar. Inko dengan salah satu rekannya yang bernama Koichirou langsung menuju lantai atas. Mereka membuka pintu satu per satu, dan menemukan seorang lelaki yang duduk di kursi goyang menghadap ke arah balkon.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Inko mendekat perlahan, bersiaga dengan senjata yang ia miliki. Siapa tahu ada kejadian tak terduga; perlawanan tiba-tiba. Inko dengan cepat berada di depannya dan menodongkan pistolnya.

Lelaki itu membuka sepasang matanya. Ia melihat orang asing masuk ke kediamannya.

"Kau siapa? Teman Cruhteo-san? Klancain?" tebaknya.

"Saazbaum-san, saya menemukan target di lantai dua." tak lupa Inko melaporkan keadaan.

"Saazbaum?" ia mencoba mengingat jika ada teman Cruhteo atau Klancain yang bernama demikian.

"Ah, bukannya kau yang waktu itu?"

"Kau mengingatku?" tanya Inko. Slaine mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku tak mungkin lupa paras cantikmu itu."

Inko sedikit memerah. "Di-diam! Kami di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Ikutlah bersama kami. Bukankah anda korban penculikan dan perbudakan yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu?"

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Penculikan? Perbudakan? Konyol sekali." ia terpingkal-pingkal sampai sakit perut.

"Kenapa anda tertawa?"

"Begini ya, nona. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Lagipula, waktu itu aku menyuruhmu pergi untuk kebaikanmu. Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab jika kau mati di sini."

Inko meremat bodi laras pendek yang tengah ia genggam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan—"

Inko mendadak tergeletak begitu saja. Ia terkejut melihat rekannya juga terkapar tak berdaya di belakang kursi lelaki itu.

Inko menjelajah lagi menggunakan netranya, ada seorang lain yang muncul di balik pintu. Ia memegang sebuah senapan panjang. Bau mesiu masih tercium di indera penciuman Inko sebelum bau amis perlahan menguasai.

"D-darah..." lirih Inko. Ia melihat lelaki yang duduk di kursi goyang itu kini beranjak berdiri.

"Kuberitahu, aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Inko terlonjak beberapa kali setelah mendapat peluru tambahan di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau datang, Klancain? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau bawa kabur juga ayahmu bersamamu?"

Klancain berjalan menghampirinya, namun langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Ayah tak bisa meninggalkanmu, jadi aku kembali atas perintahnya."

"Kau akan masuk penjara." ujar Slaine.

"Jika itu harga untuk kebahagiaan ayahku, aku tidak peduli." katanya. "Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini, Slaine-san."

"Bagaimana dengan yang di luar?"

"Aku membawa beberapa temanku." Klancain mengulurkan tangannya yang tak membawa senapan.

"Jadi..?

Slaine terkekeh sembari menyambut tangan itu. "Aku tak memintamu."

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

A/N :

Dikarenakan alasan kemalasan, panda ngaret apdet ini. Dan kayanya mbulet sendiri ihk nanti bakal ada satu chapter full tentang masa lalunya slaine tp entah kapan.

thanks for read

siluman panda

* * *

Balasan review :

 **Kaoru Aozora** :

Halo salam kenal eaqqq /alay. Aku seneng deh kalo suka ehe /APA.

 **Hanyo4** : halo yaz mereka bukan om mecum :"( #ZRH. Typo kapan2 deh dan aku juga baru sadar #bego #mageran. Maacih udah mau baca. Muah #jyjyq

 **Nia Shintarou** : :) #APA . ga mecum tahu (999) :( semoga baca ini jadi JENG JENG gitu ya #GIMANA

 **Yuyu arxlnn** : halo udah lanjut ya salam kenal eaq #SKSD.


End file.
